1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to levers, and more particularly pertains to several embodiments of levers which are selectively attachable to door knobs to effect an easier turning thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As can be appreciated, elderly and otherwise infirm persons quite frequently have difficultly in turning conventional door knobs. In many cases, it becomes necessary for such people to replace the door knobs and associated latching hardware due to their experienced difficulty in opening and closing a door. At present, there is apparently no commercially available items which could be easily attached to an existing door knob, whereby such door knob could be more easily leveraged during a turning operation. As such, there appears to be such a need for leverage increasing devices which can be attached to conventional door knobs, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.